When Destiny Finds You
by feeyona
Summary: Seven witches chosen to save the world from Darkness. But can they do it? And how is this related to Harry Potter? Read to find out! Flames are welcomed!
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N : Good day. This is my first fic so please tell me what you think about it._**

**The Prophecy**

Professor Trelawney looked up from her orb with a panic stricken expression on her face.

"What do you think it is this time?" whispered Harry to Ron.

Ron shrugged and whispered back sarcastically "It looks like she's in one of her famous "Inner eye" states. If you're lucky it might not be about you"

Professor Trelawney stood up and glided towards them.

"Oh no!" Harry moaned and banged his head repeatedly on his cushiony chair. "Cruel fate why do you mock me?"

Fortunately for Harry, she gilded pass him and towards one of the few windows in the north tower.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked very concerned Lavender.

Professor Trelawney didn't answer but kept on staring out the window. "My dear, the seven are aroused, and it will only take a matter of time before they will appear"

"The seven? What do you mean by that Professor?"

"Seventh day of the seventh month...it will come" the professor sank her head on to her shoulder and dozed off.

"Professor?" Parvati said and went up to wake her.

"What...oh yes and as I was saying my dears we will be learning about the power of the Orb" "What about the seven professor?"

"Seven? I had said no such thing, now don't mention this again or talk anymore nonsense" the Professor said briskly to Lavender.

Lavender who never ever got onto the wrong side of the Professor bowed her head.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Harry.

"Just something the old fraud made up again, I suppose" Ron answered lazily  
  
But Harry knew something was there. Something that is hiding in the shadows waiting to be reviewed.

A/N : reviews! so sorry if you didn't like it, it's just something i wrote in history class anyway


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hoped you liked the intro....well here's chapter 2

Evil laughter echoed through the empty chamber.

It was a large one made out of seven white polished marble walls reflecting a eerie green light that was coming from the middle of the room. A globe about the size of an orange was the source of the green light. The globe was also seven sided and was reflecting seven different images onto the seven now very green walls. A black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the room laughing and cracking.  
  
"I see the seven, the seven that will DIE!"

Suddenly without warning a bright white light erupted from the globe.

"What!"

It started spinning, blurring the seven images. The walls turned into a swirl of colour.

"NO! the seven! I NEED TO KNOW WHO THE SEVEN ARE!" the clocked man screamed.

"MASTER WILL KILL ME!" The spinning globe approached the whimpering man.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

_You have stolen, and now you will pay!_

The blinding light was so bright it forced the man to open his eyes. He aimlessly swung punches at the globe. One of his punches did hit and the globe hit the floor and shattered. It lay broken in half on the floor, the light was distinguished but a flicking of a face was still produced from it. S

creams were erupted from the man. The globe has been broken but it definitely broke the man too.

"What's this?" The one and only Voldemort swept into the chamber.

A bundle of rags lay in the middle of the room.

"Malachy! I order you to GET UP!" Weakly, the deatheater lifted his head.

"Master, please! I can't see!"

He blindly threw his hands out and caught the robes of the dark lord.

"Please, I beg you!"

"Crucio"

"ARGH!"

"Malachy, how many times have you felled me?" Malachy didn't respond.

"I SAID HOW MANY TIMES!"

"Three.........sir, 3" Malachy gasped.

"Can I afford any more times of you failing?"

"No... but sir! The globe! A voice! You have to listen to me!"

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR FOOLISH SAYINGS!" He waved his wand.

"Avada-"

"But master!, the warning! You can't interrupt the-"

"Kedrva"

The man screamed his last and lay motionless on the floor.

"Hmmm.....what do we have here?" The dark Lord bent down and lifted the broken globe. He turned it around to it's unbroken side and walked up to one of the seven walls. A face was suddenly produced from it. It was a face of a young girl, just about in her teens. She had her hand under her chin and she was staring dreamily into the sky. It was obvious she was looking out of a window at the top of a tower.

A cruel smile erupted from the dark lord's face.

"Well, well, well looks like Malachy was at least of some use" He walked towards the wall staring at the young girl hungrily

"I don't have all of the seven, but one of them will do" He turned away from the wall and laughed his evil laugh.

A/N oh the mystery! well the mysterious girl will be reviewed in chapter 3!


End file.
